


out in the pouring rain (down on your knees) - fanart

by WolfGeralt



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGeralt/pseuds/WolfGeralt
Summary: Yennefer and Jaskier illustration for the fic by SummerFrost
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	out in the pouring rain (down on your knees) - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [out in the pouring rain (down on your knees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371002) by [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/pseuds/SummerFrost). 



Illustration for the fic of the same title, which has a fantastic kinky Yen/Jaskier dynamic in the midst of poly Geraskefer. Highly recommend!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it, please. No critique desired on this one, as it's a gift work. Thank you!


End file.
